Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge
Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge will be the 39th installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the sixth episode of Season 3. It is planned to be released December 19, 2013. Cast Nice Peter as Donald Trump & Death Zach Sherwin as Ebenezer Scrooge EpicLLOYD as J.P. Morgan DeStorm Power as Kanye West (possible) Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! DONALD TRUMP! VERSUS! EBENEZER SCROOGE! BEGIN! Donald Trump: Wake up, Scrooge, I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump On this lonely, homely little miserable grump I'm like the star of a Christmas tree, you're like the stump I'm not known for my heart but you're still getting Trumped You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini, cause you disgust me Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me, don't even touch me I don't shake hands, I don't make fans, I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am, I got my name on the front of the business, man! My raps'll haunt you, make you think you're going insane You're about to get whooped by three MC's of the ethereal plane So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain Cause I'm out, I got my own fucking problems, call me 2 Chainz! Ebenezer Scrooge: How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair You're a crappy rap-spitting apparition, I ain't scared Of this random phantom, haunt all you want, I don't care I do not believe in ghosts and I don't believe that hair J.P. Morgan: Don't panic, Scrooge, but you're about to crash! I'm J.P. Morgan, the Ghost of Rich Dudes Past! Who's properly rocking the Monopoly mustache! Yo, I own the railroad, I run these tracks! You got dumped on a bench, now you're pissed at the world You shoulda made like Sebastian, and kissed a girl Because your greed is the curse that's gonna tear you apart What good is your purse if you're poor in your heart? Ebenezer Scrooge: Bah humbug, your raps don't unnerve me, they're atrocious What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis Business and success, that's the life I've selected So enough with your pictures from the past are not effective! ?Kanye West?: What you're about to be right, now I'm the ghost of what's right, now Just take a lesson from Eazy You missing the point, Ebenezy There's ????, you won't take it easy Even I can make Top for a ZZ Let's put some friends on your wish list Cause you don't know the spirit of Christmas If you think that you wanted this moment Start sharing your money with some of the homeless! Ebenezer Scrooge: No! This isn't happening, oh, this is maddening agony, wait Actually, harkening back to the ????? I still am expecting a final specter! *scream* ?????????: You're gonna die With no one to love you and no one to cry ??????? With a sense of regret on your last dying breath! If you've chosen the past of a selfish man With Tiny Tim's innocent blood on your hands ????? you should pay for the way you behave ??????????? Ebenezer Scrooge: ????? the shadows of things that will be, or things that may be, only If I depart from my course can they change? ????? with what you show me I promise to mend my ways, a friend to all men is what I will become It's Christmas! I haven't missed my chance to be different, God bless us everyone! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Trivia *This will be the second Christmas battle done by ERB and the sixth holiday-themed battle overall. *Since ERB's every two weeks schedule beginning, this is the longest we have had to wait for both video and audio/tunecore thumbnail to come out. Category:Upcoming rap battle Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 39 Category:Nice Peter Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:DeStorm Power Category:Donald Trump Category:Ebenezer Scrooge